This invention relates to method and apparatus for removing particulate and gaseous pollutants from combustion products.
More particularly, this invention relates to method and apparatus for removing particulate and gaseous pollutants from combustion products by physical and chemical principles.
Still more particularly, this invention relates to method and apparatus for removing pollutants from combustion products which will retain the combustion products in a closed system for suitable recycling of cleaned air portion of combustion gases.
Combustion processes may generate many different types of air pollutants depending upon the reactants involved in the combustion reaction. These pollutants may include particulate matter, liquid products, and gaseous products, depending upon the various conditions of the combustion process. Particulate matter may include incompletely oxidized matter, inorganic combustion products, or solid material formed as a result of certain other combustion conditions. Liquids may also result from incomplete combustion, or from condensation of vaporized material in cooler portions of the combustion process, or as a result of reactions between gaseous combustion products. Gaseous combustion products will depend upon the reactants and the reaction conditions.
Thus, it is clear that any attempt to control air pollution must require a recognition that the pollutants resulting from the combustion process vary greatly depending upon the reactants and will vary greatly in a process where the reactants are the same, as the conditions change.